


It's All Fun and Games...

by Aerine



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Morgana is just there, Reader not having a single clue what is going on, Ryuji being an awful liar, reader and ryuji share one braincell while ren has all of them, reader might be the next calling card who KNOWS, ren partaking in totally not suspicious pasttimes in the middle of class, this is mostly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerine/pseuds/Aerine
Summary: ... until someone gets caught.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Reader
Kudos: 38





	It's All Fun and Games...

**Author's Note:**

> I put this off for months aaaaand voila! Shout out to Ryuji for being best boy

Your time in homeroom was spent angling your gaze over the shoulder of the transfer student you were unfortunate enough to be seated behind, aligning with thin irises of a cat whose tail was so evidently swinging from inside his desk. Stifling a giggle, you pondered of the _audacity_ this transfer student had when he pulled his hand from his pockets and tapped at the keyboard on his phone. This was every day you witnessed the boy act in character, the rumors surrounding him becoming more viable the more his finger pushed at the bridge of his glasses before completely disregarding the lesson. Laughable the thought was, any student in Shujin would shrug off his actions, blaming the glint reflecting off of the square frames sitting on his face to his apparent delinquency. Yet no one thought it questionable that he spent _his_ time in homeroom pulling out the spiral of his notebook to practice picking makeshift locks.

God forbid you made the attempt to text your boyfriend in class. What the fuck.

Said boyfriend ran his fingers through his dyed blonde locks upon learning of this information, murmuring under his breath words that should not be traced back to him: “Damn it, Ren!” You nodded in response, cursing the boy who was thought to be the perfect student to cheat off of, the implications of his behavior just brushing past your ears. The precise result of your glances over your classmate’s shoulder would undoubtedly lead to his after-school activities, but who could guess? Who could truly jump to the conclusion that Ren Amamiya, transfer student thought to be working with the devil–an actual rumor, fortunately you were not that stupid–went undercover as a Phantom Thief of Hearts? For all anyone knew, he picked this adorable cat off the streets, and his attempts at lockpicking were because his keys were fuck knows where.

Before the mere existence of the cat fell past your lips, drops of sweat were trailing past Ryuji’s temple, his palms fishing in his pockets–would this bag of chips that he _semi-forgot was in there but perhaps were still edible_ shut you up? His foot tapped in a steady rhythm, his gaze unable to meet yours as you spoke, and if you didn’t know Ryuji so well after months of dating him, you would have thought this boy was agitated due to remaining in one spot for too long. A terrible liar he was, that fact you learned the hard way, you crossed your arms over the other and raised an eyebrow at him. As if attempting to catch him in a lie, your eyes were squinting as if the outcome to how you perceive him would be any different.

The two of you shared… one braincell.

Regardless, the following day is an uneventful one. You step foot into homeroom, Ren’s cheek resting atop his palm as his gaze falls to the fluff of clouds overhead. In less than ten minutes the boy’s eyes are shuffled towards his thighs, yours to the incoming messages of your whereabouts following class on your phone screen. The cat’s tail still wags with the lesson, its tongue lapping at its baby pink paws. Half the class is either faceplanted against their desks drooling or wishing they were. You’re the latter, and you still get a book thrown at your head. The signal to move on to the next class means that you might as well just move on with your life because, no matter what, you will never be as inconspicuous as the transfer student in front of you building fucking lockpicks under everyone’s noses.

_Bet he’s like, RIP to you but I’m different, _you text, the heel of your palm attempting to soothe the spot on your forehead.

Before your boyfriend can respond, perhaps a ‘lol’ that will serve to do nothing but commend your meme use, Ren pushes himself off the balcony overlooking Shibuya, hands in his pockets as that damned cat peeks his head out of Ren’s backpack to call the rest of the Phantom Thieves ahead. Ryuji spares one last glance at your contact photo, his thumb then pressing on the power button. With a, “Wait up!” the boy follows after his leader, Joker, towards his next mission as Skull.

_Sorry for keeping it a secret. This one’s for you._


End file.
